A happy life
by angela123111
Summary: Sho wakes up to a mysterious girl. Major OCCness
1. Chapter 1

"Sho. Sho. Wake up. You're going to be late for work." the girl said nudging him.

Fuwa Sho opens his eyes a little mumbling "Five more minutes."

"Sho, if you don't wake up, then no pudding for you." she replied.

Sho grumbled and lifted himself up. He noticed something strange.

_Hm? This voice isn't Shoko because she wouldn't know about the pudding,_ he thought.

He looked at the girl smiling triumphantly, with her long black hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a petite body.

_A model? How did I get here?_ Sho tried to remember but miserably failed. _All I remember was a drinking a lot for some reason._

Sho kept thinking about . The girl went toward the door.

"Come on, I made breakfast. So hurry and get cleaned up. Clean clothes are in the closet. " she left.

He went to the closet and it was all **his** clothes. He stared curiously at them. He put some clothes on and looked around the room. It was his room but with a king-sized bed and much cleaner then he remembered. He saw a picture frame that he didn't remember and looked at it. It was the girl and him. She looked so familiar to him. He couldn't remember because of his hangover and went outside.

He saw how 1. clean his apartment, 2. there was different furniture 3. there was real food in his kitchen. There was breakfast for two on the table. All his favorites. _Wow this girl knows me really well._ The girl was just finished cleaning the kitchen, when she noticed him. She washed her hands and went over toward him. She pecked him on the cheek and pulled him to the table.

"Come on Sho, let's eat." she smiled and sat in her seat.

Sho, a little baffled, sat in his. He started eating the food, while looking at the girl every time she wasn't looking.

"Sho, only one more month. I'm so happy. We only have the final preparations left." she said to him smiling like an angel.

"What's in one more month?" he said curiously.

"Why the wedding, of course." she looked at him worryingly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." he said quickly. _Wedding? _He noticed the ring on the girl's ring finger. He may have an idea of how the girl is.

"Can you remind me one last thing?" he asked nervously, hoping this would work.

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"What will your name be?"

She smiled "Fuwa... Fuwa Kyoko."


	2. Chapter 2

_Huh? What? This can't be possible! _Sho thought frantically. His eyes bulging out and mouth gaping out. _This must be a dream. _He thought a bit more and grinned. _Might as well enjoy it. Either way, I will wake up to cruel reality. _

Kyoko looked at him, worryingly. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Sho smiled "Perfect."

She smiled backed beautifully. "Sho, did you make sure that there are no plans on the wedding day?"

"Um, I think so. I'll check with Shoko. How about you?" he replied.

"Good. I finished wrapping up the movie and the party is next week. Other than that I cleared everything up for the next couple of weeks." she smiled cheerfully.

He smiled back. "Kyoko, I love you." he said without thinking.

She blushed and smiled. "I love you too."

Her cellphone started buzzing. She looked at it and put it away.

"Sho," she started. "I have to go to work now and you have to get going to."

She went towards him and kisses him on the lips and leaves. Sho is a bit shocked because his dreams usually end before the kiss.

_What the heck happened yesterday?_ he begins to wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. Come on Sho, THINK! What happened yesterday?" Sho struggled with all his might to try to remember.

"I remember drinking at a bar. Talking to chicks. What else?" He slammed his head against the wall.

"Ah I remember now. I talked to some strange guy, but about what?"

He walked towards the couch and just fell on it. He closed his eyes to think a bit more.

_Yesterday night..._

_"We are live here at Tokyo Square where Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko has just announced their marriage to one another. Look at the happy couple." the T.V. blared at the bar Wish._

_Sho glares at the T.V. He yells at the bartender to turn it off and the bartender obliged._

_"God dammit!" Sho yells and slams his glass down. _

_"That was supposed to be me!" he mutters loudly to himself._

_"Do you really wish that?" a man asks as he sat by Sho. _

_Sho glares at him. The guy just smiles mysteriously back at him. _

_Sho sighs and replies. "Yeah." he scoffs and drinks his beer._

_"Would you give anything for it?" the guy replies back._

_Sho glares at him more. "Who the hell are you?"_

_"That is a secret but you can call me King. I know who you are. You are Fuwa Sho, the famous musician. Childhood friend of Mogami Kyoko, right?"_

_"How do you know that? Only a couple of people know and they wouldn't spread it around. If they did, it would be big with the press." Sho says angrily to the guy._

_"Let's say I know things regular people would and should never know. So will you make a deal with me?" King says extremely mysteriously._

_Sho stares skepticly at King and since Sho who was drunk enough something this stupid, he agreed. _

_"Fine. What do you want?" Sho says scoffingly._

_"Nothing right now, but when the time comes I'll tell you." King says and puts his hand out._


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shitty shit shit SHIT!" Sho yelled. "What the heck does that guy want?" Then Sho thought of the worst and maybe weirdest case scenario.

"I got it! He wants my soul!" Sho exclaimed and then rethought it since it might be something Kyoko would think of.

"Okay, that is impossible. What could he possibly want from me?" Sho thought. "My looks? Maybe. My awesome singing voice? Maybe that too. Oh my god there must be so many things he wants from." Sho thought in despair.

The phone rang. Sho picks it up. "Hello?"

"SHO where the heck are you? Do you know what time it is?" An extremely mad Shoko yelled.

"Ah, Shoko. What are we talking about?" Sho said after he put his "I'm cool" demeanor back on.

"WHAT? Don't you remember the press talk about taking a break for a while? I thought Kyoko-chan already told you about this." She yelled again.

Sho thought about the conversation that morning. "Oh yeah. I remember, what do you take me for an idiot? I was checking if you knew what you were talking about." Sho replied.

Shoko groaned. "Okay, Sho listen to me. I'll be by your apartment in about 10 minutes. Get dressed and meet me outside." and hung up.

"Okay?" Sho said to himself. "Now let's see, clothes."

He went into the bedroom and looked through the drawers. After looking through a couple of drawers, he figured out that the left side is his and the right side is Kyoko's.

He thought for a bit and then chose a spiked black collar, a black T-shirt with a graphic of a devil and angel, and black slacks. He put on his coat, when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"SHO! HURRY UP!" Shoko yelled frantically.

Sho groaned and headed toward the door. "Alright, I'm coming."

The only thought left was what the heck did King want and why.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sho gets out of the car for the press conference, he looks at all the news reporters and smiled a bit of what he's going to announce. He strolled out and photographers started shooting and trying to capture the essence which made him Sho.

Sho allowed himself to forget all his worries and smiled at them. His fans squealed in the background. He stepped on to the podium and started speaking like if he was born to do what he was about to do.

"I, Fuwa Sho, have an important announcement to make." Sho paused a bit for effect. "As you all know I am getting married to Mogami Kyoko, the actress that shocked the world." He guessed the latter is probably true.

"We will need a few weeks off for to prepare and have our wedding then go on our honeymoon. That is why I will be finishing what needs to be done this week and then you know." Sho gave the people a shining smile.

Sho finishedd up with that and waited for any questions to be delivered. Mostly is where the wedding will be and where the honeymoon is but Sho replied "It is a secret."

Sho then walked off stage and into his agency. Sho sighed. "Done. Happy Shoko?"

Shoko nodded her head and they started walking toward the waiting room to relax. He kept walking until a poster caught his eye. He went to it and looked at it more. It was a movie poster called "The King and Queen." with a picture of the man that looked really familiar and the actress playing the queen was Kyoko.

"What?" he stated and then ran to Shoko. "Shoko who is that guy on the poster with Kyoko?"

Shoko looks at it. "Oh. um." She tried to avoid his gaze and tried to walk away. Sho caught up to her.

"Why won't you tell me?" Sho asked, getting mad.

"Sho are you sure you want me to tell you?" Shoko nervously said. Sho stared at her waiting for the answer.

"Sho, that's Reino from Vie Ghoul. He started acting after his car accident. I can't believe you didn't recognize him even though he got a lot of plastic surgery to hide the burns." Shoko explained.

So that's why the guy at the bar knew what he wanted. That's why he couldn't recognize him, he should of known that was HIM! King is Reino!

"Oh god, I know what he wants. He wants Kyoko." Sho thought.

* * *

POLL! Please use


	6. Chapter 6

Sho went to a secure place aka his dressing room and called Kyoko.

"Kyoko! Kyoko! Please pick up!" Sho thought waiting for ringing to stop.

"Hello?" Kyoko said into her phone. "Sho?"

"Listen Kyoko I want you get the hell away from Reino!" Sho yelled into the phone, extremely worried about her.

"What? Sho, are you okay?" Kyoko asked with a touch of concern in her voice. "Reino hasn't done anything to me, yet."

"Just trust me please." Sho looked desperate. "Please can you come meet me here when you finish?"

Kyoko paused and sighed. "Okay. You're at your agency right?"

"Yes." Sho replied.

"Fine. I'll be done in about an hour. Stay there and finish up what I told you to do." Kyoko said and added. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sho said so happily and a bit more relief and hung up. He was still anxious and sat down.

He whimpered to himself. "What have I done?" and put his face in his hands.

Sho stood up and walked in front of the wall. He started to bang his head hard against the wall.

People outside started to walk far away as possible from the strange dressing room.

Sho groaned from the pain and slumped downward with his head still on the wall.

"Please, whatever God there is, please protect her." He muttered under his breath and then everything started to become fuzzy and darkness crept up.

The last thing heard was the door opening, and Shoko gasping. "Sho."

* * *

Sorry so short. POLL


	7. Chapter 7

Sho started to drift back into consciousness, feeling something soft underneath his head. His blurry vision saw a figure of someone looking at him. The figure was stroking his hair and then he heard the figure sigh.

"Sho, you are such an idiot. Why did you have to hurt yourself? You should have just flipped the table like the other times when you're angry." The voice was female or a really high-pitched male but that would have been weird. The voice was really nice to listen to so Sho started to close his eyes again.

"Sho, sometimes I worry about you too much and you give me a reason to only worry more. I love you but you really are a dunce." Now Sho knew who the voice was, it was Kyoko.

He started to open his eyes again and Kyoko didn't notice because she was still ranting. He leaned upward and kissed her, which took Kyoko by surprise. When Sho broke the kiss, he looked at her blushing face. "God, she's cute!" he thought. He grinned at her.

Kyoko pouted in response. "If you were awake, couldn't you have told me?"

"I could but then I wouldn't have heard your beautiful angelic voice going on and on." He smiled and nuzzled his head more into his comfy "pillow."

"Sho stop it! It tickles" She giggled and then pinched Sho's nose to make him stop.

"Well do I still sound handsome?" Sho said in a nasally voice.

"Sho you can't sound handsome. You sound cute though." Kyoko smiled at him then sighed. "Sho, why did you want me to come?"

Sho stopped smiling, he sat up. "Kyoko what do you think of Reino?"

"Sho, I am not having an affair." Kyoko said bluntly.

"No, I never thought of that. I meant as a person. Do you still think of him as the devil?" Sho asked sincerely.

"Yeah right, Sho. The only thing I thought of Reino is as a creeper and an amateur actor. That's it" Kyoko looked worried. "Sho are you okay?" She placed her hand on Sho's forehead. "No fever."

"I'm not sick." Sho looked distraught. "Kyoko, hypothetically let's say you were actually supposed to marry a big time actor."

"Okay."

"Let's just say I did something stupid."

"Like you usually do?"

"Worse and I kind of made a bargain with the devil and switched lives in a way with that actor except I'm still myself. What would you do?" Sho looked at Kyoko.

"Did I love this actor?" Kyoko said playing along.

"Yes, dearly." Sho said like he was dying a bit just from admitting it.

"And how does Reino fit into this?"

"He's the devil."

"Okay let me think. I would be furious. Try to torture then kill you. Kill Reino. Oh and maybe try to get my previous life back? I don't know, Sho." Kyoko looked worried. "Wedding doubts?" She then smiled. "Or are you trying to switch jobs? Director? Producer? Screenwriter?"

"No no nothing like that. Kyoko I love you. I've been thinking too much into the issue and I was just using this plot line I read for one of the new series my agency's going to do, to put things into perspective." Sho said solemnly.

Kyoko kissed him on the cheek. "Better?"

Sho kissed her on the lips. "Now I'm better."

I might as well enjoy it until it lasts.

"Oh you poor poor bastard." Someone says as they stare inside of their crystal ball.


	8. Chapter 8

"He he heh." A man laughed as he looked into his crystal ball. "That idiot will wish the day that he has never met me. I get the girl and his soul. Oh I'm so happy."

"My little apple. I'm so glad that I learned black magic when I was young." He laughed again. "And **he **is the one being suspected."

"Two birds and one stone. How can life be so easy." He laughed more. He went around in the room he was in.

The room had candles lit everywhere. Dark curtains, large bookshelves, a table with suspicious weapons. Standard demonic evil lair.

"Ah Kyoko, you will be the perfect queen to my king." He said as he pulled away a curtain to show pictures of her when she was Mio, Natsu, even Setsu. There were also pictures of her when she tried to kill Sho with all her grudges in full power. He put his fingers on his lips and then onto a the center framed picture of her when she was dressed as an angel.

"Aw, Kyoko you are so beautiful. I can't forgive anyone that is mean to you. I got one now I can get two. Then we will be together." He smiled.

"You are the purest human of both sides. The kindest and at times the most evilest. So beautiful." He walked towards the crystal ball again and looked at the sleeping couple in their bed at their home.

"The wedding will be the perfect time to strike now just to plant a few more ideas into the idiot's head."

The crystal ball zoomed onto Sho's head, lying on top of Kyoko's chest, like a sleeping baby.

"Sho. Reino is going to take Kyoko away. On Valentine's Day she gave him normal chocolates. Reino is going to steal her away, the same way you did to Ren. Except he's going to kill you and then everybody would think you killed yourself because you thought she was having an affair." The man said in a hypnotic voice.

"No, no." Sho's face turned into anguish.

"Yes, he's going to make her his." He said taunting him.

"No!" Sho sat straight upward.

"My job is done." The man stopped looking at the crystal ball and it sort of turned off.

He went to the adjoining room. It had a huge bed in the middle of the room. He took off his outer wear and hopped into bed. There was miniature doll of Kyoko. He kissed it and held it close to him.

"Goodnight my queen."

* * *

How was it? Surprised anyone? Poll


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, Sho." Kyoko sighed again as he put on a weird disguise. "You look like the mixture of an old lady, a 5-year old, and a touch of Elvis Presley."

She headed towards him and took the black wig off and the jacket. She put on him a baseball cap and a denim jacket.

"There at least you don't look strange. You'll stand out but people won't recognize you. Now hold still and let me put this fake mustache on you." Kyoko put on a moustache that made look similar to 40-year-old man. Kyoko just bursted out laughing with Sho glaring at her.

"Your'e playing dress up on me, aren't you?" Sho raised his eyebrow and pouted a bit.

"Well, at least I didn't dress you pretty princess or any female clothes, now did I. Okay I'll take the mustache off, but you will wear the cowboy boots." Kyoko stared intently at her husband to be.

"Fine, I think you have a kink for men in boots." Sho commented but gave in as he took his shoes off and put on the boots.

"Yay." She said as she peeled the mustache off. "You know it's your own fault for this. You had to make a western PV and dress up as a cowboy. At least you're not going out there half-naked right?"

Sho chuckled and he stood up straight and took her into his arms. "No, it was your fault when you started saying how cute Clint Eastwood looked in an interview."

Kyoko smiled devilishly at him. "Maybe I was trying to get you jealous." She kissed him.

Sho blushed and smiled. "Well then I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Let's go home now, 'kay?" She looked at him dreamy-eyed. "We still need to get the wedding preparations done."

"The wedding?" Sho paled as he thought of what might happen. What if Reino is at the wedding to object and steal her away. He shook his head of those thoughts.

"Cold feet?" Kyoko looked concerned and sad. She stepped out of his embrace. "I mean... I know there are prettier girls out there and they can probably make you happier and all." She looked really scared.

Sho's eyes widened. "No! You are the only girl for me and I love you so much that I wish the wedding was tomorrow!" He proclaimed.

Kyoko smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed once again. She then took his hand and entangled it with hers.

"Then let's go home."

They left through the back of the studio and took a taxi home.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later..

"Okay, do you think I should wear this dress?" Kyoko pointed at the red, strapless dress. "Or this one?" She pointed to the aqua, flowy dress.

"Well.." Sho stood up and put his arms around her waist."You would look great in anything."

"Uh huh." Kyoko hummed. She kissed him upwards. "But, seriously which one?"

"Depends, how many guys are going to be there?"

"Shotarou."

"I'm just kidding."

Kyoko sighed and got out of Sho's embrace. "This is the last party we attend until our wedding."

"Yeah." Sho looked a bit uneasy. "It is."

_Something's going to happen. I know it. _Sho's face furrowed.

Kyoko looked at him worried. "Are you okay?"

Sho looked at her and scoffed. "Of course I'm okay. After this, we get everything ready for our wedding and you get the fairytale you've always wanted."

Kyoko blushed and smiled. She hummed. "Yep, I get to marry a prince and have a big fairytale wedding." She went over to him and kissed him.

Sho smiled at her. "I'm still not wearing the prince outfit."

Kyoko pouted and gave big puppy eyes. Sho cringed.

"Okay, we'll compromise. How about a custom-made tux that is similar to the costume from the angel PV?" Sho said, which earned a thoughtful look from Kyoko.

"Oh, I remember that. I killed you when you were wearing that." She smiled, but not in a good way. "That was around the time you called me your maid, right?"

Sho shuddered. _That happened here too? Then how did we end up together?_

"I'm sorry, I had a big head and I didn't appreciate you." Sho apologized. "I really do love you from the bottom of my heart!"

Kyoko put her hair behind her ear. "I know. That's why we made up, duh. So now which dress?"

Sho smiled at her, happy she wasn't holding a huge grudge. "The red one because you look sexy in it."

"Okay." She started to take off her clothes, which caused Sho to panic.

" are you doing?" He asked surprised.

She looked at him weirdly. "Changing, what else? Sho, are you okay? You've seen me do this plenty of times. You even seen me naked, so why choose to be embarassed now?"

"Ah, it's just uh it makes me remember when you couldn't even stand seeing me half-naked." Sho lied, letting his eyes roam on her body.

Kyoko shook her head and put on the dress. "You lecher."

Sho grinned at her. Kyoko turned around for him to zip her up. He went to her and kissed her neck and zipped her up.

"Okay, stop." Kyoko leaned into Sho. "You're going to make us late."

"So?" Sho said nipping at her neck.

Kyoko put her hand over Sho's mouth. "We can do something really fun after the party, okay?"

"Really?" Sho's eyes widened a bit, then he started smiling as wide as he can.

"Yes, now let's go." Kyoko said as she strolled out of the door, Sho following her like a puppy.

* * *

Next part will be up later. POLL


	11. Chapter 11

The party was held in a big ballroom. There were many actors, singers, directors, and producers there. So mostly famous people and the ones involved in the movie itself.

"Wow this is nice." Sho said.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Kyoko replied a bit defensively.

"No it's just because sometimes at the parties I go to. People are usually drunk and wild. This is really calm." Sho explained anxiously. "Uh, what would you like to drink?"

Kyoko raised her brow in suspicion. "Drunk parties? When was this? And champagne."

Sho rushed to a waiter with a platter of drinks and got two glasses of champagne. He then went back to Kyoko and handed her one.

"Thank you. Now answer the question." Kyoko said firmly.

"I went to them when I was starting out?" Sho said, hoping that was the right answer.

Kyoko frowned at him. "That's impossible, because you always came home everyday and if you were going to be late, you would call."

Sho's eyes widened. "Well maybe I was imagining it. You know what happens when I'm drunk."

"Okay." Kyoko said still suspicious. She drank her drink and put her glass on one of the waiter's trays.

Sho looked at her, worried. _What is going on? What I remember is going to lots of parties, never calling, and staying mostly at Shoko's. What did I do in this reality? _

"Are you okay?" Kyoko touched Sho's shoulder.

Sho snapped back to reality. "Yeah, babe."

On the elevated stage, the director stood there and talked into the microphone. He was saying how they did such a good job and congratulations to Reino's first big motion picture. He then started saying his thanks to everybody involved with in the production. After he finished, he says he regrets that one of the most talented actresses of the century will have to leave the business for a while. A spotlight hit Kyoko.

"Please do a round of applause for Kyoko-san!"

Everybody applaused and cheered for her. Kyoko blushed and waved to all of them. The director finished and everybody went back to their conversations.

Sho hugged Kyoko from behind. "Most talented actress of the century, huh?" He then kissed her cheek.

Kyoko smiled at him. Sho squeezed her and nipped at her neck.

"Sho, stop it. We're in public" She pushed his head off her neck.

"Fine. I'll continue it later." He whispered in her ear, which caused her to blush again.

"Maybe. Now stop." She squirmed out of his hold. When she got out, she faced him. "Now please get us something to eat."

"Fine. I'll go get it. Just don't flirt with anyone until I'm back." He joked.

"So I can flirt with when you're here?" Kyoko joked back, but it just made Sho worried.

Sho left and got the food. As he turned to head back, he saw Kyoko talking to someone. She was laughing and not at all terrified. Sho crept closer to get a better look. He almost dropped the plates when he saw who she was talking to.

It was Reino!

* * *

POLL


	12. Chapter 12

Sho took a deep breath, put the plates on a waiter's tray, and then cracked his neck.

"Okay, I'm good." He said to himself, then he charged at Reino grabbing him by his collar.

"Sho, what are you doing!" Kyoko yelled at him. "Let him go!"

"He's going to hurt you!" Sho growled. Reino looks at him cooly but with his eyes widened.

"What! Sho, what are you talking about? Reino wouldn't hurt me!" She screamed, trying to loosen his grip on Reino.

"Yes he would! He almost raped you before, I can't allow him near you."

Kyoko suddenly became really quiet and looked at Sho in disbelief. She took a huge breath. "Sho, put him down now."

Sho looked at her face and part of his fury vanished and it was replaced with worry. He put the other down. "What? What's wrong?"

She dragged him away from everyone to the hallway.

"Sho, that never happened. Reino hasn't done anything like that to me. Sho, I'm worried about you. There's something wrong with you." Kyoko replied, sadly. "You've been talking about things that have never happened. You say you're okay but.." Her face contorted into a painful one.

"Kyoko, I'm." Sho doesn't know how to explain it. _I can't say I'm from an alternate timeline or that she was supposed to marry Tsuruga..Tsuruga! _

"Kyoko, I think I'm mixing up my nightmares with reality, yeah, um. You see, I hit my head really hard and now everything is just jumbled, okay?"

Kyoko nodded, wanting to believe in the outrageous claim. "Okay, but I want you to see a doctor. You might have a concussion."

"Sure, anything you want. I promise." Sho scratched his head. "Um, Kyoko."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Tsuruga Ren?"

"Tsuruga? No, who's that?" She answered confused.

"Nobody, I think. For some reason, I heard from somewhere, that he was the best actor or something."

Kyoko looked at him in disbelief. "Sho, everyone knows the top actor of Japan is Hizuri Kuon."

"Do you know him?"

"A little bit. We were on Dark Moon, together, remember?"

"Right, he's one of the main people right?"

"Sho, it's weird. You remember everything of what I did but not others. So um, why the sudden interest?"

"I feel like I want to dabble in directing. Broaden my skills, you know?"

Kyoko smiled at him. "Okay, now let's go back in and you apologize to Reino."

"Do I have to?" He whined like a small child.

"Yes, and promise you don't freak out again."

He sighed exasperatly. "Fine."

* * *

Poll


	13. Chapter 13

Sho glares at Reino. There was so many things weird happening. He's so confused.

Well he was also angry. He hated apologizing to scum like Reino.

"No matter what universe, Reino is scum." Sho thought to himself.

Kyoko dragged him to Reino.

"Now apologize." She ordered him.

Sho looked at his feet. "Sorry." He muttered.

Kyoko smacked his back. Sho begrudgingly looked up and rolled his head. He finally looked at Reino.

"Sorry, I tried to nearly to kill you. My bad." Sho said, not really wanting to do it.

"It's alright?" Reino said, and took the apology because he knew he wouldn't get anything sincere.

"Is that good enough?" Sho asked Kyoko. She nodded.

"Don't ever do it again." She warned. It was his turn to nod but more somberly.

He then grinned. "Can we go home now?"

She looked at him with an "are-you-serious?" look.

"I take that as a no."

A couple hours later...

"Finally. We're done." Sho groaned into the backseat of their car.

"Oh come on. It was fun." She said, next to him.

"Fun? Yeah, guys leering at you is fun."

Kyoko laughed. "Well, I like it when you're jealous."

"Jealous! No, I am too cool for that." He protested.

She smiled and shook her head. She looked at him endearing and kissed him. "I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when we get there." She rested her head on his shoulder.

In a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully on Sho. Sho looked at her.

"Is she really my Kyoko? The one that got furious? Or the one who is a pushover?" He thought to himself. "I think that it might both of them, but I can't help but I feel, she is different somehow."

"God, she's beautiful." He says out loud.

After a while the car stops, Sho pays the driver and carries Kyoko to their apartment. He gets inside and puts Kyoko on their bed.

After he's sure she won't wake up, he immediately goes to the computer and looks up as much information as he could.

He starts with Kyoko and looks through her acting history. "Okay, PV with me. Dark Moon with Hizuri Kuon? Wonder who he is?"

Sho clicks on photos of Dark Moon. "Oh my god! That's Tsuruga!"


	14. Chapter 14

Sho wrapped his arms around Kyoko and kissed her neck. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hmm, hey, Sho." She murmured.

"Kyoko, are you close to a man named Hizuri Kuon?"

"Not really. You met him before. Don't you remember? He was the male lead in Dark Moon." She looked up at him.

Sho went around and sat with her on the sofa. "Vaguely. Well, how would you describe him?"

"Well," Kyoko thought to herself for a moment. "He's kind when he wants to be. Uh, he's very handsome, I guess."

"More handsome than me?" Sho said.

"No one is more handsome than you." Kyoko reassured him. "Hizuri-san is also with a different woman everytime so I guess he's a womanizer? Sho what is this about?"

"Well, I've been wondering why you aren't ranked #1 on famous actor's list." He lied to her.

"Oh, well he's been in the business longer and I'm happy with just being on the list Sho." She said.

"Babe, I love you." Sho went into cool mode.

"I love you too, just stop acting so weird." She replied.

"I'll try." Then he thought of something that was strange for him but possible in this universe. "Are my parents coming to the wedding?"

"Of course. The wedding is at the inn. Your parents support us fully." Kyoko said, in disbelief that Sho couldn't remember that.

"And your mom?" He asked, scared for the answer.

"Unknown." She said, promptly. "Sho, we already went over this, the week after you proposed."

"I'm just checking all the little details." He replied.

Kyoko looked at him, then she stood up. "We're going."

"Going where?"

"I'm taking you to hospital." Kyoko said.

"What? I'm perfectly fine."

Kyoko sighed. "You may say that but please do it as a precaution. Please for me?"

Sho looked at her and felt bad. "Okay, I'll go."

They went to the hospital and Sho went through an examination and a CT scan.

"Okay, everything looks good." said the doctor. He looks at his clipboard and then back at Sho and Kyoko. "Everything looks good. You have a clean bill of health."

"There is nothing wrong, at all?" Kyoko pressures the doctor, to see if it is definitely true.

"Yes!" The doctor says scared.

"Darling, see I'm perfectly fine." Sho comforts Kyoko. She calms down and nods to him.

The doctor composes himself. "Fuwa-san, just take it easy on drinking and that's it." He then excuses himself.

"Drinking?" Kyoko said, angrily. "I thought you quit!"

"What! I did, and beer is not really anything. I only have one or two when you're not here!" Sho said, scared.

She face-palms herself. "Beer is still alcohol. You have to stop drinking so much. I don't want to suffer through last time."

"Last time?" He says.

"That's right. I never told you what you really did." Kyoko said, sadly. "I guess I should tell you now."

Sho nodded and held her hand.

"It was at a party, a couple of months ago. We were there and then you were swept away by other musicians. Later that night, I finally found you. You were being cheered on by a bunch of drunks and it looked like you were on your third pitcher of beer and you were just gulping it down your throat as if it were water." Her voice broke.

Sho hugged her and she cried.

"You became so violent. You punched and kicked so many people." She cried. "Then you suddenly fell on the ground and weren't moving. I called for an abulance. I stayed with you for so long." Kyoko cried harder. "I thought you were dead!"

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Sho asks, softly.

"Because if I told you, I thought you would..."

"Leave you? I would never do that. Trust me."

Kyoko nods and slowly stops crying. "So you understand. If you keep drinking, you'll end up dead and I'll be alone."

"I got it. I promise you. I will stop drinking and I'll always be here for you." He swears.

* * *

Poll Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, why am I here again?" Sho asks.

"Because, we have to get a tuxedo for you. What'd you think? You were going to wear your usual stage outfits?" She said sarcastically at the end.

"Yes." Which earned him a smack on the head.

"It's our wedding. I want you to wear a proper tuxedo, understood?" Kyoko said with a hint of malicious intent in her voice.

"Okay, dear. Anything you want." Sho replied, scared of the consequences.

"Good." She smiled. She took his hand and kind of dragged him in the high-end tuxedo store.

There were several couples around looking at tuxs. When the two walked in, the girls looked and squealed.

"Oh my god! It's Sho FUWAAA! Kyahh!" The girls exclaimed. They all kind huddled around them. When the girls started to huddle around him, they kind of shoved a certain someone out of the way.

Kyoko falls onto the ground. She winces in pain.

The room started to become dark, the lights flicker.

"Get away..."

The girls stopped and some of them slowly turned towards the voice. It was Kyoko with a death-like aura spiraling around her.

"Get away from him! He's mine!" A deep rough voice came from her mouth. Eyes sharp, piercing and glaring at them.

They screamed and ran out. Sho took a sigh of relief and sauntered over to her.

"You okay?" He puts his hand out to her. She takes it and he pulls her into an embrace. He grins at her. "That was pretty wicked, what you did there."

Kyoko returned to normal. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, that raw anger? It was like seeing the devil himself." Sho shuddered a little. "I had chills."

"What? I was just being myself." She said crestfallen.

"Well, I uh. Hmm?" He couldn't think of what to say to her. "Uh." He looks to the store and gets an idea. "I'm going to get a bright pink tux. Yeah, that'll be the one."

Kyoko glares annoyed at him. "You are not wearing a pink tux!" She says, forgetting about the other stuff.

She drags him by the arm more inward. Sho gives himself a mental thumbs up.

"Okay, I want him in a tailored tux as if he was Prince Charming." She gave the attendant a description and kind of flung Sho at her. "Also, do anything to him, and I will find you." She said scary.

The person nodded, scared and ushered Sho to the dressing rooms. Kyoko sat down nearby and flipped through the store's magazines.

A few minutes later...

Sho comes out in a simple yet elegant black tuxedo. In some of the areas, it was bit loose.

"We can tailor any tuxedos to his size." The attendant said.

Kyoko looked at him, carefully, analyzing how he looked. Sho and the attendant became a bit nervous. She looked at once more and nodded. She smiled to the two.

"We'll take it. Just get his measurements and adjust it." She promptly told her. The attendant nodded and ran off.

In a few minutes, Sho changed back into his normal clothing.

"How about your dress?" He asks her.

"Sho, the groom is not allowed to see the bride in her dress until the wedding." She puts a finger on his lips and smiles.

He licks her finger and she quickly wipes off the saliva on his shirt.

"Let's go home." Sho says and off they went holding hands.

* * *

Please review of what do you want to see happen next.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, Kyoko. My beautiful Kyoko." King swooned over a life size picture of her. "Soon very soon, you'll be mine." He chuckled a bit.

"The real world is so cruel. I was the one who helped you." He then turns angry. "But you chose them over me!" He points at destroyed pictures that resembled Reino, Ren, and Sho. He takes a knife and throws it at the pictures. It hits Sho in the head.

"La la da duh duh da." He sang a bit. "My muse, my one and only."

He looks at the chrystal ball. It shows Kyoko in her wedding dress, commenting on how much she looks like a princess.

"If I was only a few inches taller, then I would be your perfect prince." He sighs.

"I asked you out so many times, but I don't know if it was your naivity, that is so cute, or because of them!" He threw another knife and hit Ren in the chest.

"Maybe my friends were right, and I should give up on you." He then laughed manically. "Yeah right!"

Knocking is heard. King blinks and goes out of the room, closes the curtains and hides the room. He goes to the door and looks at the peephole.

It was his friend, Shinichi. He opens the door.

"What do you want?" King asked him.

"Leader, please come back. We miss you. Bridge Rock isn't the same without you." He pleaded.

King didn't respond and just looked at him.

"This newfound hobby of yours is bad for you. Don't you see it's killing you?"

"I'm happy. Don't you care about that?" King replied.

"But why can't you be happy with music? I know you were stressed after we got those gigs but with Kimagure Rock, we didn't have to move around so much. Also with Kyoko-chan..."

"What have you told the producers?" He cut him off.

"We have been covering for you and saying you were on a retreat with doctor's orders. Hikaru, I beg of you, please come back."

"I'll think about it." He started closing the door.

Shinichi grabs the door. "At least before you shut yourself from the world again, please look after yourself, it looks like you haven't eaten properly in weeks."

"Maybe." He forcefully closes the door. He leans against the door and falls down to his knees. He takes deep breathes. "Do I really look that bad?"

He walks over to a mirror and looks. There are bags under his eyes, he lost weight and is extremely pale.

"I guess I should eat something." He goes to the kitchen and makes some instant noodles.

To Kyoko...

"This is so pretty! Don't I look like a princess?" She asks Moko.

"Yes you do." She smiles at her.

"Moko!" Kyoko hugs her, happily. Moko looks like a cross between disturbed and happy.

"What?"

"Do you remember how we first met?"

"Yeah the audition and I threw Maria at you." Moko said.

"It was a bad time for me and with Sho. I bluntly told Maria the truth the world, but she ended up loving me for it." Kyoko smiled. "We have gone a long way from there."

Moko smiled at her. "Yeah, you're getting married. I'm an accomplished actress."

"With a boyfriend." Kyoko teased, knowing how Moko feels about him. "Is he coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah, he's going to fly back from China, attend the wedding, stay a day, then go back to filming his new movie." Moko sighed. "Life would be so much easier if we were just on the same movies, you know."

"I know. Sho has a concert in Tokyo, I'm in Kyoto. He moves on to Kyoto and I'm in Osaka. Our schedules never matched up."

"Are you ready for this?" Moko asks meaning the wedding.

"Of course, but I have this weird feeling. That Sho is not the one or that I'm making a mistake." Her face turned into one of anguish.

"Well, you can still call off the wedding." Moko says.

..."No! I don't want that!" Kyoko tears up and shakes her head. "Sho is my prince and I his princess. Just like when we were little."

"Calm down!" Moko ordered. Kyoko sniffled. "You know how I don't really like Fuwa, right?" Kyoko nods. "But I support your happiness, so I'll make sure this wedding is the best thing possible!" Moko says determined.

Kyoko smiled and hugged her with a near-suffocating hug. "I love you!" She squeals.

* * *

Poll Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

"Breathe." Kyoko took a huge breath. She looks at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her wedding dress and still hasn't put on her veil.

Moko came into her room. "Are you ready?"

"My heart is beating so fast." She puts her hand on her chest. Kyoko takes another deep breath and she turns around to Moko and smiles. "Yes."

"Well, let's get that veil on you, then." She goes and gets the tiara with the veil attached and puts it on her head. "You look beautiful."

"Did she come?" Kyoko asks.

Moko's face saddens a little and she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, no."

Kyoko looks sad and Moko freaks.

"It's okay! I'm here! Don't cry." Moko tried to comfort her. Kyoko smiled at her.

"Thank you Moko." She hugs her. She takes a big breath. "Let's get going then."

Moko helped put the veil on Kyoko's head. She was so proud of her.

The two both leave the room and Moko goes ahead for her place at the front.

The church was well a Western style building. It was pure white and painted angels on the dome.

The doors open and Kyoko is holding her bouquet of flowers. She looks at the scene in front of her. White roses everywhere. All the people that she has ever encountered was sitting on her side of the chapel. Sho's parents were sitting in the front on his side of the place. There was even a crying Mimori sitting in the middle of the seats. There was priest in the middle with her maid of honor, Moko and her other bridesmaids, her good friends from Dark Moon and Box R.

There in the middle was the most handsome man with his hair slicked back, wearing a traditional style tuxedo. He smiles at her.

She smiles and starts walking to him.

Maria trails flowers in front of her. Kyoko walks slowly, holding her bouquet.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Sho thought to himself.

She walked to her spot next to him.

The justice of the piece was Lory. He smiled widely and then became all serious.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this tremendous event between the lovely Kyoko-chan," He says so grand then it dies. "and this."

Sho gives him an annoyed face. Kyoko slightly laughs.

Lory said more of the pledge with his own little flairs of degrading Sho and upgrading Kyoko. So far Sho has the integrity of a fox and the IQ of an amoeba and Kyoko may be a goddess who is marrying leagues underneath her.

"So to those who want to break this couple up besides me, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Lory looks at mostly her side of the chapel. No one. He sighs. "Okay, so Kyoko-chan, are you sure you want to marry this womanizing Neanderthal?"

She smiles. "I do."

"Do you womanizing Neanderthal promise to love and protect and never do anything to her or else the King of all Media will do unspeakable things to you?" Lory roars.

Sho trembles and gulps down his fear. "I do."

Lory sighs." Okay, then the power invested to me by , I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The couple smiles and Sho is going for the kiss...

"Dark gods, let me switch places with the one known as Fuwa Shotaro!"

Sho goes into a sort of daze and when he woke up. He sees Kyoko marrying someone else. The King.

He stands up and shouts. "No, Kyoko! You can't marry him! He's evil!"

"What? Shotaro, why are you ruining today? I thought you would be happy for me." Kyoko cries out. "Hikaru is a good man and he allowed you to even be here."

Hikaru hugs Kyoko to comfort her, but Sho saw his smirking face. Sho runs over and ready to break the two apart but he got held back by security.

"Throw him out!" Lory commands. "Make sure he never comes near this lovely couple."

They followed his orders, Sho gets thrown out on the steps. The doors are shut behind him. He pounds on them.

"You need to stop it! He isn't supposed to marry her, I am!" Sho pounds in frustration. "Please you got to believe me!" He starts crying. "Please."

Back inside..

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I thought he stopped drinking, but I guess I was wrong." Kyoko looks so depressed.

"Hey, hey." Hikaru smiles at her, trying to cheer her up. "Don't let him ruin our big day. I love you and that's all that matters."

Kyoko gave a small smile and kissed him which made Hikaru fly over the moon, figuratively speaking.

"I love you so much." She says to him.

"And I love you even more." Hikaru smiles. In his head, _'After all, the only way to break us up, is that idiot telling her original intended the truth. And everyone knows he would never do that. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

So I have no idea how to end this, but here's the wedding. Please review and poll. If you want, suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
